1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to computer work stations, and more particularly, to a portable ergonomic work station especially adapted to permit disabled, handicapped or immobilized individuals to utilize a computer both comfortably and conveniently.
2. Description of the Prior Art
At the present time, personal computers are being utilized in a wide variety of tasks, including employment, recreation and study. Currently, the computer monitor and keyboard are placed on a desk or other support, and the computer is connected to the aforementioned components and is generally placed under the desk or support. A healthy person may utilize such a device with generally no difficulties; however, current doctrine indicates the employment of ergonomic support devices to prevent chronic disorders in healthy users and is becoming de rigueur. While such devices are often well designed and work well for a healthy person, they are not suited for people suffering from a variety of disabilities. In particular, those suffering from a temporary or chronic disorder of the back may be confined to a wheelchair or bed, lying in a prone position, or those who must change bodily positions at regular intervals may not be served by such prior art devices. While confined to bed or a wheelchair, or standing, such a disabled person could not operate a computer supported on a conventional support device without difficulty and often pain. This is due to the fact that the monitor and keyboard are at geometric angles to the user which are totally inappropriate to the users condition.
Devices have been disclosed which permit a user to utilize a personal computer while bedridden. One such device is U.S. Pat. No. 4,848,710 which permits a person who is sitting up in bed to operate a computer. Although this device certainly has application to a bedridden individual, it does not address the issue of a person who is confined to a wheelchair, a person lying in a prone position, a person in various chairs or a person who must utilize a computer while standing.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,638,969 discloses a stand for a computer monitor and keyboard which is secured by a stand to the floor. This device is designed to be employed by a worker in a manufacturing environment. This device is not portable, nor does it employ means to adjust the monitor and keyboard to the most desirable position for the user.
Thus, while the foregoing body of prior art indicates it to be well known to use stand and shelving elements to support a computer the provision of a device to support a computer and all associated peripherals, including keyboard, screen and other electronic devices, which may be employed by either a person confined to a bed, wheelchair, or various body positions is not contemplated. Nor is a device contemplated which may be employed by a person standing or reclining in their favorite chair, which permits the human interface elements of the computer system to be placed in their most comfortable and ergonomic position during their use. The foregoing disadvantages are overcome by the unique adjustable, and pivotable arms of the instant invention as will be made apparent from the following description thereof. Other advantages of the present invention over the prior art also will be rendered evident.